<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peeking by Kassierole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138305">Peeking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole'>Kassierole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supergirl drabbles :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, This probably sucks but I like this idea so, xray vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara tries to use her X-ray vision to peek at her gifts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supergirl drabbles :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peeking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara pushes her glasses down a little bit, and uses her X-ray vision to peek under the tree. Before she can figure out what one of the presents is, Alex notices.</p><p>“Kara, no peeking! You’ll ruin the surprise!” she says.</p><p>“Awww,” kara exclaims, and turns away from the tree.</p><p>Alex walks into the other room.</p><p>Once Alex is in the other room, she quickly peeks under the tree. <em>quickly.</em></p><p>yes! she got what she wanted!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>